Forum talk:Neekerivittu/@comment-24113063-20131031001317/@comment-13160526-20131031012622
That's because there are 2 categories of forum members: -OP NERF PLEASE BECAUSE THIS (This is the usual braindead idiot who jumps into the bandwagon nerf this and that giving you out basically the most wrong and completely out of the context reasons.) -And then there are those people who complain about a champ, specifically writing the RIGHT reasons and over the top things that a champion kit has. Now, Riot doesn't listen to noone of the both, they just do their way. If someone tells you that they nerfed him because of his damage then he's an idiot and must be ignored, period. If someone tells you they nerfed him because he has no counterplay with ult then do the same as above. Actually his ult offers the highest counterplay available among ALL assassins, you can even completely deny it with huge barriers, slight cc before he can do anything and mostly with 2 items, QSS and Zhonya, now Zhonya is bought 100% of the times on ANY apc REGARDLESS if you have Zed against or not. Assassins are meant to kill squishies, mainly ADC otherwise they would be unstoppable as noone can efficiently stop them. Now let's go to the Riot mentality of nerfing champions, they just GIVE 0 FUCKS OF WHAT PEOPLE SAY. Outside Ahri the nerfs were all bad, some undeserved and they completely miss the point. Kassadin: Base damages too high, silence too long, mobility too high, what do they do? Nerf his Q base damage by a slight amount, remove mr per level, INCREASE silence at earlier ranks and remove 0.1s at rank 5. 0.1, IS THIS SUPPOSED TO BE A JOKE? They buff his mana costs, and his ult is overall more mana efficient. Fizz: This guy is the one that needed most of all, they say his E has too much low cd and Q proccing on hits is too much, better remove .2% ap ratio on an active that is used like, 2 times in a teamfight. This guy is the one that almost recieved no nerfs at all. Zed: Assassin with insane sustain (I get doran shield if i wanna afkfarm), his main "problem" is how easy is for him to waveclear, but most of all, how easy is for him to last hit much more like shen, just better, low CD spammable ability to easily last hit minions in lane, granting you the state of YOU CANNOT KICK ME OUTTA HERE B!TCH, so since he's an assassin, he won't starve gold as all the rest of his friends, no early kills? Np imma just farm gold easily without being harmed at all and i will outscale you anyway. His lanephase is low risk high reward, but the champion itself, outside the lane, is very high risk high reward as he's not as easy as people make it out to be, also his burst is among the slowest and easiest avoidable one, you don't flash out of talon's combo, or Kass', you just need to survive their burst, that's all. Instead of nerfing his real issue, the one of having 0 counterplay in lane as he can completely ignore you and farm every single creep until he's so farmed to kill you anyway, they nerf his mechanics, making them slower, heavier, and relatively boresome to use, much more like post nerf Kha'Zix, everyone loved him not for the waveclear, for the synergy of his Void spikes being used in air, he was so fluent and it felt good playing with him. I'm a Zed main if you didn't caught up yet, and i admit that Zed was like orianna, one of the safest laners in this game, and usually assassin aren't meant to have such an easy farm tool until the have some AD (Hi Talon), i would have GLADLY accepted Q-E having damage reduced on minions only (jungle creeps and monsters, as well as champions unchanged) then gameplay mechanics changes like this one. Actually i was upset of the new ult at first, but it's not that bad, i just prefer the old way, it was much more enjoyable as you could be aggressive with your W, now if you do, and ult on max range you will lose all the benefits from them, no cd reduction from E for W, no energy refund, no slow, less damage, and this kinda sucks. I have never complained on any of his nerfs but this one, because the others were only mostly damage\number nerfs, i really hope they remove it next patch and finally nerf where he really needs to be nerfed as right now, nerfs or not, his lanephase strenght ain't changed AT ALL. It's doable as i've heard once lee sin had his ward jump removed, then they added it again.